


Black cats do it best

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Series: It's always sunny in Uranus [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: There's a bruise on Neymar's face. Leo won't stand for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this one - it's another prompt fill, this time the prompt was : "Who gave you that black eye?"  
> I freely decided to set it this universe because it fit the prompt.

“Who gave you that black eye?”

 

Neymar is startled from his task by Leo’s voice, and it takes him several seconds to understand what Leo is talking about.

 

“Oh,” he exclaims when he remembers he _does_ indeed have a bit of a bruise on his face. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing big.”

 

Leo leans forward, hands on the counter – that Neymar just cleaned thank you.

 

“What happened?” he asks, thinly-veiled anger in his voice. “Who did this to you?”

 

“It’s a bit of an embarrassing story actually.”

 

Leo doesn’t pick up on his shame. His hands close into fists and his features settle into a dangerous calmness. Neymar has no other choice but to confess the truth.

 

“Captain Paw did this to me.”

 

Leo frowns. “What gang does he belong to?”

 

“It’s a cat.”

 

After a few seconds, Leo repeats. “A cat,” disbelief dripping from his voice. “Look, you don’t have to scared, you can tell me-”

 

“No for real!” Neymar cuts him, taking hold of his hands in hope it’ll convey his honesty better. “It’s a _cat_. My neighbor’s cat. They went on a holiday and the person they’d hired to take care of Captain Paw is sick so I’ve taken him in for the week.”

 

Leo tilts his head, doubt and curiosity mixing in his eyes.

 

“He’s a bit fearful right? Because he doesn’t know my place. So I wake up last night to go to the toilets and it startles him awake and he like, jumps on me and I’m sleepy and it’s dark so I stumble and trip and boom, falls head-first on a chair.” He points at his eye. “This is a war scar.”

 

Leo sits down on a stool.

 

“A cat did this to you,” he repeats. The wariness is leaving his face and being replaced by incredulity. “Is it dead now?”

 

“Is it- why the hell would he be dead?”

 

Leo frowns. “Well didn’t you kill him?”

 

“I’m not going to kill a cat!”

 

“He hurt you,” Leo says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“I am _not_ going to kill a cat.”

 

“I can do it if-”

 

“ _No one_ is going to kill any cat!” Neymar shouts, indignant at the suggestion. “It’s a cat for god’s sake!”

 

“He’s evil,” Leo answers, looking as serious as can be. “He _hurt_ you. No one is allowed to hurt you.”

 

And really, Leo’s stubbornness to protect him would be cute, if it did not involve killing cats.

 

He points his finger towards Leo and takes as stern a voice as he can. “You are _not_ killing a cat for me.” Leo opens his mouth and Neymar quickly adds, “Neither are you ordering _anyone_ to kill a cat for me.”

 

Leo promptly closes his mouth.

 

Neymar turns around, putting away glasses and determinedly ignoring Leo muttering curses about cats and unfortunate car accidents.

 

He also chooses to ignore the way Marcos is laughing at them a few feet away.


End file.
